


To Be Lesser

by RevelationTWDnSlender (orphan_account)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RevelationTWDnSlender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes had never truly been defeated. Not before, not during, not as of late. But now was a whole different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Lesser

Authors Note: TO BE CLEAR, I DON'T THINK GLENN DIED. I think it was Abraham. I just made this because i felt sad and angsty the other day. Anyway, it's very short, small drabble. Tell me if you enjoyed or not. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 

Rick Grimes had never truly been defeated. Not before, not during, not as of late. But now was a whole different story.  
  
[](http://sta.sh/01hcxmcrjsrh)  
Smack. Spill. Cries and brain spilled over the dark grassy ground.  
  
"M-M-Maggie!"  
 _  
"GLENN!"_  
  
The screaming of his family and of himself made Rick feel light headed. Anger ran through his blood, watching Negan smash Glenn's fucking skill right in. Glenn, somehow still able to struggle even with his brains exposed, screamed for Maggie. He screamed her name and reached his arms for her. Maggie was crying, screaming with all her might, pleading for Negan to _stop_. She tried to fight towards him, but some of Negans men took her arms and put her back in her place.  
  
"Wow, it's fucking amazing how you're holding up" Negan says, grinning. "Jesus fucking Christ, stop struggling. It's just sad."  
  
[](http://sta.sh/01jgp0uk4s9x)  
  
Smack. Smack. Grunt. Gurgle. Kick.  
  
Glenn stops screaming. His eyes are popping out of his head, and his brains are all over the ground.  
[](http://sta.sh/0aq5uc4r2vq)  
Rick is crying. For the first time in a _long_ time.  
  
Dazed, Rick tries to comprehend that his friend, his companion, his family is dead. He remembers back to when the Korean saved his life back in the tank and so many times after that. He remembered his sacrifices for the group, his willingness to survive, his help for anything anyone ever needed. Glenn was always there, always being a leader.  
  
And he was dead now. His wife would have a baby without a father. Rick's family was one more short, once again.  
  
Negan chuckles and turns around to Rick, holding 'Lucille' on his shoulder.  
  
"That's all, folks" he paces back to Rick. "I'm actually fuckin' suprised none of you did anything stupid. Well, i knew you we're smarter than you looked. At least that's out of the way!"  
  
Rick grinds his teeth. His eyes are red. The men around them are laughing.  
  
"Come on, hun" Negan says to Maggie, lifting her chin. "I didn't want to hurt none of ya! We can move on from this."  
  
Maggie screams and bites his hand. _Hard_.  
  
He smacks her across the face.  
  
Rick does nothing. For the first time in the face of a threat, he puts his head down and bites his lip so hard it bleeds.  
  
 _For the first time, Rick Grimes is lesser. For the first time, he can't protect his family._


End file.
